


Flock

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest, Blowjobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Past Underage Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex in the Impala, Team Free Love, Wincest - Freeform, Wing Oil, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Team Free Will snaps under the pressure and stress of their lives, and an argument reveals Gabriel's desire to have a flock again. TFL obliges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT in any way, shape, or fashion related to my Songs 'verse. It's just unrepentant Team Free Love smut. Enjoy!

You can only spend so long averting apocalypse after apocalypse before something snaps and you just can’t handle it any more. Team Free Will had been all-go, no-stop, balls to the wall for over a year, jumping from case to case and crisis to crisis, saving the world only to have it threatened again and again and again. They were underfed, overworked, sleep-deprived (even by Winchester standards), and running on the fumes of fumes. It was on one cold, dark night at yet another crappy motel in late October when that breaking point came. Dean and Sam were arguing again, their voices getting loud enough to make the neighbors bang on the shared wall. Gabriel looked between his lover and the older human, and suddenly he snapped. With a frustrated howl, he threw himself between the verbally sparring brothers and slammed the elder one against the wall.

“Fucking enough! I’ve had it with you chuckleheads!” The Archangel bellowed, shocking both Winchesters into silence. “Fucking stop it already! Sam, you’re supposed to be the level headed one here! And Dean, I don’t know whether to smite you or fuck you, you stubborn jackass!” You could have heard a pin drop in the room after that statement. Gabriel blanched at what he had let slip and instantly snapped himself away to parts unknown. The Winchesters stared at each other for several long moments, matching stunned expressions on their faces.

“Did he just say…” Dean trailed off. Sam nodded, eyes wide. The elder brother side eyed the younger, waiting for an explosion of jealous rage. But when it didn’t come, Dean hesitantly stepped closer. “Are you two ok?” Dean asked softly.

“Yeah. We’re fine. I’ve seen this coming for a long time, actually.” Sam had a strange look in his eyes, one Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to put a name to.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The elder Winchester was torn between terror and morbid curiosity. Sam huffed a sigh and threw himself down onto his bed.

“Gabriel misses what he had in heaven, before he left. Angels bond in groups, flocks. Now, all he has is me.” Anger flashed in Dean’s eyes on his little brother’s behalf.

“What, so he thinks you’re not enough for him or something?” Dean’s voice was dangerously low. Suddenly, Castiel was at his side with a calming hand on the human’s shoulder.

“No, Dean. That is not what Sam meant. Gabriel loves Sam very much, but wanting a flock is instinctively programmed into angels. It’s not necessarily a sexual bond. Our flocks were our families, dearest friends, brothers and sisters in arms. Lovers within flocks were certainly commonplace, but not all members of a flock would be involved with each other in that way.” Sam shot the Seraph a grateful look.

Dean turned to face his mate, taking in the morose and longing expression the younger angel was wearing. “Is this something you want, too?” He asked gently. Castiel sucked in a surprised breath. 

“You’re not angry?” Castiel cocked his head to one side. Dean pulled him into a tight embrace.

“God, no. Cas, you know I’d do anything to make you happy. If it’s a flock you want, we can do that.” He glanced over at his little brother, and the Winchesters shared a moment of silent communication. Sam got to his feet and wrapped his ridiculously large arm span around the other two. Castiel went rigid for a moment, then relaxed into the three-way hug. 

“And this doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” The Seraph prodded, not quite believing what was happening. Sam chuckled and rested his chin on the shorter angel’s perpetual bedhead.

“Cas, you do realize who you’re talking to, right? Sam and Dean ‘fucked-up-codependency’ Winchester.” Dean huffed a laugh of agreement and kissed Castiel softly. 

“Wouldn’t be the strangest thing we’ve done.” The elder brother muttered. Sam snickered and met Dean’s eyes. Dean nodded in agreement, his green eyes dancing as he realized what Sam was planning. Sam gripped the Seraph’s shoulder and turned him around so his back was to Dean, who draped his arms around the angel’s waist. Ever so slowly, Sam tilted Castiel’s chin up, watching carefully for any sign of resistance or disinterest. Finding nothing but curiosity, Sam smirked and captured the younger angel’s lips in a soft kiss.

Castiel’s hands flailed in shock as his brain completely short-circuited. Dean laughed against his shoulder and pressed a kiss there, further confusing the startled and alarmingly aroused angel. Just as Sam was about to pull away, Cas seemed to get a grip on himself and tangled one hand into Sam’s long hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Sam groaned and let the shorter being plunder his mouth. Finally the human broke away, gasping for breath and chuckling as Castiel tried to follow his lips. Dean hummed approvingly against the back of the angel’s neck, then burst out laughing as his mate rounded on him and kissed him furiously.

“I think we need to call Gabe back.” Sam murmured. Dean pulled back from his lover and nodded, nudging Cas when the Seraph seemed too dazed to comply.

“Oh! Of course.” Cas growled out, his voice wrecked and his hair even messier than usual. His eyes went distant in the way that the Winchesters knew meant he was projecting his thoughts to Gabriel. A heartbeat later, the Archangel in question appeared with a loud pop.

“Cassie, wha’...?” Was as far as Gabriel got before the Seraph was on him, crowding the smaller being back against the wall and kissing him soundly. Gabriel’s eyes went comically wide and he pushed the younger angel back a step. Confusion, fear, and hope so strong that it was heartbreaking shown in the Arch Herald's eyes. 

“They’ve agreed. Sam and Dean want to be a flock with you. With us.” Gabriel’s eyes snapped over to his boyfriend, desperately searching for confirmation. Sam closed the gap between them and pulled the floundering Archangel to his chest.

“We all want this, Gabe. I promise.” He dipped down to kiss the much smaller man, running his fingers through his blond hair. Gabriel returned the kiss enthusiastically, and if he sniffled a tiny bit when he finally pulled away, no one commented on it. Slowly, Gabriel turned to Dean. It was Dean’s rejection that he feared the most. Sam was already his, and Castiel was his beloved little brother, but Dean…. 

The Archangel’s fears were swiftly put to rest when Dean drew closer. Candy apple green eyes met amber, and the heat that sparked between them was palpable. The kiss they shared was hot, verging on wild, and with a bit too much teeth, but they broke away again at the low groan that came from Sam’s direction. The younger Winchester was sitting on his bed with a lapful of raven-haired angel, who was doing his absolute best to kiss Sam senseless. 

“Damn…” Gabriel chuckled, watching the scene eagerly. Dean nipped the shorter man’s earlobe sharply. The former Trickster snapped his attention back to Dean, who reclaimed his lips in a somewhat softer kiss. 

“You ok?” Dean asked against the other man’s lips. Gabriel yanked back again, challenge shining in his whiskey colored eyes. 

“Winchester, are you gonna just talk, or are you gonna fuck me?” Dean growled low in his throat and shoved Gabriel back against the wall, kissing him until the Archangel’s knees gave out. 

“See? I knew you were all talk.” Dean laughed against the Archangel’s earlobe. Gabriel’s eyes flashed, and he growled back. “I thought you were going to fuck me.” Dean ground his hips against Gabriel’s and easily ripped the blond’s button down from collar to hem.

“You’re fucking right I’m going to, you infuriating bastard.” He pushed the tattered remains of Gabriel’s shirt off before yanking his own T-shirt off over his head. Gabriel finally got with the program and kicked his shoes off before shimmying out of his jeans, boxers, and socks in one movement. His cock sprang free and Dean’s hands froze on his own zipper. The human stepped closer and wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh. Gabriel hissed. His hips bucked involuntarily into Dean’s calloused fingers.

Dean pumped him slowly, getting a feel for how Gabriel liked it. Over the Archangel’s shoulder, he could see Sam and Cas on the bed. Sam was bare from the waist up and was very busily blowing the naked Seraph. Dean watched for several long moments, mesmerized by the way Sam’s muscles rolled as he worked to drive Cas wild. Gabriel turned to see what had distracted Dean. He groaned softly and leaned back against Dean’s broad chest to enjoy the show for a bit. 

Behind the Archangel, Dean quickly worked to toe out of his shoes and wrench his pants off, moaning softly in relief as the pressure on his aching flesh finally vanished. He tugged Gabriel back by his hips, slotting his dick against the cleft of the shorter man’s ass. Gabe ground back against him before bucking into Dean’s hand. 

The elder Winchester nipped the point where Gabriel’s neck met his shoulder, drawing out a long, soft groan. “How do you want this, angel?” Dean murmured against his skin. Gabriel struggled to gather up enough brainpower to think.

“Can you bend me over the edge of the bed? I want to be able to watch.” Dean chuckled, dark and sinful. 

“Kinky. I like it.” He whispered back and gently pushed the angel in the direction of the bed. “Move your ass, Sammy.” Dean growled at his little brother as they joined the other couple on the king sized mattress. Sam flipped him off but gripped Castiel’s hips and forcibly pulled him closer to the opposite edge of the bed before returning to what he had been doing. Dean and Gabe watched in fascination as Sam dove back down and pressed his tongue against the younger angel’s perineum, drawing out a broken moan. 

The elder winchester pressed a hand between Gabriel’s shoulders, guiding him to bend over the bed. Dean nudged at his feet, spreading them further apart. He hummed in appreciation as he took in the sight laid out in front of him, and his dick pulsed in agreement. Gabriel wiggled his hips enticingly.

“Get a move on, Winchester.” The Trickster taunted. 

“Sammy.” Dean ground out. Without even looking up from what he was doing (now tongue-fucking his elder brother’s mate), Sam tossed a bottle of lube across the bed. Dean caught it and popped the cap open, drizzling the thick fluid over his fingers. He tentatively pressed one finger against the Archangel’s hole, watching in fascination as Gabriel canted his hips up invitingly.

“Dammit, Dean. You’re not going to break an angel, you should know that by now. Let’s go already!” Dean chuckled and patted Gabriel’s hip reassuringly before slowly but surely plunging two fingers into his ass, crooking his fingers into the Archangel’s prostate. Gabriel thrashed and howled something in Enochian, causing Castiel’s eyes to snap over to stare at him in shock and not a small amount of lust. Sam’s head popped up.

“Well, that was filthy.” The younger Winchester snickered, and Dean cursed his lack of knowledge of Enochian. He looked to his little brother for a translation.

“Just do that again, trust me.” Sam winked. Dean shrugged and complied, hooking his fingers unerringly into the bundle of nerves. Gabriel shrieked again, and Castiel’s eyes flashed blue as he soundproofed the room. The elder Winchester kept up his merciless assault on the Archangel’s prostate, determined to make him completely lose control. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to devolve back into his native language again. Cas snarled something in response and hauled Sam up by his hair, rolling the younger man onto his back and straddling him in one fast movement. Sam didn’t even have time to protest before Castiel was sinking down on the human’s thick cock, growling in appreciation as Sam bottomed out. 

“Holy shit, Cas.” Both Winchesters breathed, Sam nearly choking on the punched out gasp. Dean winced in sympathy. Angelic powers or not, his little brother was certainly proportional all over and he knew all too well that Castiel was painfully tight even with careful prep. Under him, Gabriel bucked to remind him of what he was supposed to be doing.

“Sorry, Gabe.” Dean went back to fingering the angel, quickly working up to three fingers.

“Come on, dammit. Fuck me already!” Gabriel ground out as Dean grazed his prostate again. 

“Eager little slut, aren’t you?” Dean popped him on the ass before lubing his cock and sliding home in one slow push. Gabriel moaned and whimpered in pleasure- neither Winchester was exactly small, and the Archangel was a bit of a size queen.

“You can call me whatever the hell you want to, just get to work.” Gabriel snapped at the human. Dean obliged, grinding in as deep as he could before withdrawing. He met Sam’s eyes over Gabriel’s shoulder again. The younger man’s hair was soaked with sweat and his face was twisted with pleasure as his elder brother’s mate rode him mercilessly. Castiel’s mouth hung open in bliss as he chased his release. Sam groaned brokenly, and Dean knew that noise well from far too many nights spent sharing a dingy hotel room as teenagers. His little brother was right on the edge, trying to hold on just a little longer. Dean reached down and cupped Gabriel’s throbbing cock in one hand, jacking it as he pounded into the man under him and angling to drive into his prostate with every thrust. 

“Come on, angel. Your mate’s holding on just for you. I don’t think he wants to cum without you.” He breathed against Gabriel’s ear. “Let go for him. Let go for us.” Gabriel bucked under him and tensed, his hand desperately reaching for Sam’s as his orgasm started to roll through him. Sam laced his fingers through the Archangel’s and followed him over the edge. A heartbeat later, Castiel howled his own release, streaking Sam’s chest with cum. A splash hit the younger Winchester in the face and Sam eagerly lapped it up, and that was it for Dean. He snarled and sank his teeth into the back of Gabriel’s shoulder, pumping load after load into the smaller man’s welcoming heat. Dean collapsed, angling at the last moment to land beside Gabriel instead of on top of him. He tugged the angel over to lay with him, still connected by Dean’s slowly softening cock. 

Castiel sprawled across Sam’s chest, gasping for breath. He reached out with a trembling hand to brush first Gabriel’s cheek, then Dean’s lips. Dean kissed at his mate’s fingers reassuringly. Sam blearily met Dean’s eyes, a million thoughts and emotions passing between them. Dean grinned softly and let his fingers brush Sam’s hip, silently telling him that all was well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Team Free Love smut, because I'm a bad person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. This was supposed to be a one-shot. Damned muses. Warning: this chapter contains non-graphic descriptions of exactly what lengths a teenage Dean (16) would go to in order to make sure that Sammy didn't starve. It's not non-con, he did it voluntarily, but it's still teenage prostitution and thus squick-y. It's the block in italics, so if you want to avoid it skip that part and it cuts right back into some smut.

Dean hovered somewhere between sleep and awareness. He was warm, wrapped up in someone's arms, and the bed he was laying on was obscenely soft. Content, he burrowed deeper into the nest of blankets and back against the solid chest behind him. A soft rocking motion and gentle sighs drew his attention, and he cracked an eye open. A couple of feet away, his little brother had Dean’s mate cradled beneath him. Sam was driving into the Seraph with slow, deep thrusts. Hazel eyes were locked onto baby blues, and the younger Winchester brother had the most tender and worshipful expression that Dean had ever seen. This was so much more than the borderline wild sex just hours before. He felt like he was intruding on a very private moment between two members of their newly formed flock.

Behind the elder Winchester, Gabriel hummed softly and pressed a soft, sleep-warm kiss to the back of Dean's neck.

“Beautiful, aren't they?” the Archangel asked against Dean’s skin. Dean nodded in agreement, still watching the other pair, who seemed utterly oblivious to their audience. Dean could feel Gabriel growing hard against his lower back and his own cock twitched in response. Gabriel trailed kisses and nips down the arch of the human’s neck and shoulder as he thrust against Dean’s soft skin.

Dean shifted a little so that he could grasp his rapidly hardening dick, giving it a few languid jerks. Gabriel tracked the motion with hungry eyes and quickly batted Dean’s hand away so he could take over. He slowly pumped Dean’s cock in time with his own thrusts, drawing a soft groan from the other man. Together, they watched their little brothers’ gentle lovemaking.

“Gabe….” Dean hissed and tangled his fingers into the angel’s golden hair. Gabriel responded by nuzzling deeper into the human’s neck to nibble at his pulse point. His next thrust caused him to slip from against Dean’s lower back to between his legs, and Dean instantly went rigid. Unbidden, half suppressed memories floated to the surface. Gabriel had two fingers pressed to the other man’s temple before he could clamp down on them again. The Archangel watched in growing horror as the scene played out.

_Dean was sixteen. Dad had left him and twelve-year-old Sam behind in another dingy hotel room while he went out hunting with the promise of returning within a week. That was twelve days ago. The money had run out on day nine, the food the night of the eleventh. Dean’s stomach cramped violently. He had given Sam the very last of their food for dinner, claiming that he wasn’t hungry. They were in the middle of nowhere, in a seedy motel across from a truck stop. Dad hadn’t returned any of his calls. There weren't any bars where he could hustle pool, no church he could beg at, no stores he could shoplift from. Staring out the window at the darkened parking lot, he saw several women -and at least one man- walking from truck to truck, knocking on the doors. Several vanished inside the cabs. Dean felt a sick weight settle into the pit of his stomach. There was one way that he could get enough money to make sure that Sammy ate for another day._

_Dean rifled through his duffel bag for the pack of condoms he had stashed there weeks ago. He stole one last glance at his peacefully sleeping baby brothers, squared his shoulders, and crept out of the room. The walk from the motel to the truck lot seemed to stretch for miles as the teenager desperately tried to not think about what he was doing. One of the women leaning against the truck stop wall spared him a pitying glance between puffs of her cigarette._

_Raising his hand to knock on the first cab he reached, Dean’s stomach rolled over. The window rolled down and an older man peered out at him with surprise._

_“How old are you, boy?” Dean jammed his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking._

_“Eighteen.” He snapped. The trucker eyed him dubiously but popped the door open._

_“Get in.” Dean obeyed, feeling more and more nauseated by the second. The cab door was slammed shut behind him and he was pushed towards the fold down bed in the back._

Dean forcibly wrenched himself out of the memory, feeling the echoes of the pain and nausea he had suffered long ago. Behind him, Gabriel was seething in rage.

“Oh, Father… Dean, Dean I’m so sorry.” The Archangel loosened his grip on the other man in case he wanted to pull away. “I had no idea. And that was your first time?” Gabriel’s stomach turned when Dean nodded almost imperceptibly.

“I haven’t since then, either. I couldn’t handle it.” The human murmured, his eyes locked on the sight of Sam slowly and determinedly taking Castiel apart at the seams with his sedate, measured thrusts. Gabriel let his lips brush Dean’s earlobe.

“Not even with Cas?” He asked, voice pitched low to keep the other couple from becoming aware of it.

“No. He never asks why, he just accepted that that’s the way I am.” Dean’s voice was fond.

“I’m sorry. I won’t push the matter. But if you ever decide that you want to give it a go…” Gabriel trailed off when he noticed that Dean seemed to be debating with himself. The Archangel held his breath, sensing that this was important. Finally, Dean twisted to kiss him gently.

“I think I want to. Give it a try, I mean. I need to get past this.” Gabriel sucked in a shocked breath.

“Dean, you don’t have to. Don’t feel like you’re required to do this just for me, or for our flock.” Dean silenced him with another kiss.

“I want to try.” The human said firmly, and Gabriel pulled him into a desperate hug.

“Ok, sweetheart. I swear, I’ll make it so good for you. But you have to promise me that if you get uncomfortable or want to stop, you’ll tell me.” Dean nodded agreeably and Gabriel started tracing his fingers up and down the man’s chest, teasing at his nipples before almost-but-not-quite tickling his ribs. He inched his way down Dean’s toned body, kissing every inch of skin on his slow path down to Dean’s cock. He glanced up for permission, and the second he got it he dove down to lap at the crown and gather up the bead of precum he found there. He swirled his tongue around the head before swallowing the shaft down in one fast motion. Dean swore and bucked when he hit the back of the Archangel’s throat and Gabriel swallowed around him.

While Dean was sufficiently distracted by Gabriel’s skilled mouth on his cock, a single finger was carefully sneaking towards his hole. Dean tensed for a moment, but forced himself to relax when Gabriel didn’t immediately try to penetrate him. He was just circling the tight pucker, teasing at it. As Dean relaxed, the angel shifted from blowing him to suckling at his balls, drawing first one and then the other into his mouth. His free hand resumed where his mouth had left off on Dean’s shaft.

“Dean, I’m going to try something. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop. I promise. But I want you to trust me. Is that ok?” Dean nodded and buried his hand in the Archangel’s mop of blond hair. Gabriel chuckled against Dean’s sac, puffing hot air across the sensitive flesh, before shifting down a little farther. He flicked his tongue out and traced the rim of Dean’s hole, drawing a shocked groan from the other man. Gabriel froze, letting Dean have a moment to process the sensation.

“Do that again.” The human demanded, and Gabe was all too happy to oblige. Slowly, tenderly, he laved at the whorl of skin, grinning triumphantly when Dean relaxed completely and let his legs fall apart to give the angel better access. His eyes were still locked on their little brothers, following every thrust and grind and kiss they shared, but he was moaning softly and bucking his hips up in search of more.

Gabriel was beside himself with joy. Dean was allowing him to help reclaim this part of himself after the trauma he had been through, and it made some primal part of him want to scream in triumph. He stroked Dean’s hip encouragingly and very gently eased the tip of his tongue into his partner’s ass. The Winchester once again started to tense, but quickly relaxed again. Gabriel took that as encouragement and pressed further, carefully working the clenched muscles open. Before he knew it, he had his tongue buried as far as he could reach inside Dean. He happily lapped at the over-sensitive skin, reveling in the wanton moans sneaking past the man’s lips. Gingerly, he pressed a finger coated in mojoed lube in, thrusting experimentally. He was met with minimal resistance, and after a few moments he added a second finger and began to gently scissor Dean open.

“That’s it, Dean. You’re doing so well. That feels good, doesn’t it?” He breathed against Dean’s thigh. Dean nodded, his eyes blown black with lust. “You ready to try more?” Another nod. Gabriel chuckled darkly. “Alright, Dorothy. Hold on, because Kansas is going bye-bye.” Gabriel crooked his fingers into Dean’s prostate, and the other man shrieked, thrashing under him. Gabriel kept up the massaging motion, slowly and methodically wrecking Dean. The human was gasping for breath, writhing and moaning some combination of praise and blasphemy.

Sam spared them a glance and Gabe winked at him. Sam smirked back without ever pausing his almost machine-like thrusts. Castiel was moaning out a soft, continuous litany of Enochian, all words of adoration and love for the man above him, and Gabriel realized that the only reason that his little brother hadn’t been completely overcome by pleasure was the black silicone ring around his cock.

‘Kinky bastard.’ Gabriel mouthed at Sam, who just chuckled and returned his focus to the Seraph under him.

“Gabe... G’briel...please!” Dean choked out, and Gabriel wasn’t sure if it was a plea for release or for mercy, but he eased his fingers out of Dean’s tight clench and wiped them on the blanket before carefully crawling up Dean’s chest.

“Yes?” He whispered, staring down at Dean. Dean nodded, spreading his legs farther. Gabriel kissed his forehead and grasped his own cock. He was starting to line it up when Dean’s eyes suddenly went wide. He pushed at Gabriel’s chest and Gabriel jumped back and away in a manner that would have been utterly impossible for a human.

“What’s wrong, gorgeous?” Gabriel asked, slowly reaching for Dean’s cheek. Dean nuzzled his fingers.

“Not like that. I don’t think I can handle… I can’t be pinned down.” Gabriel nodded in understanding and carefully tugged Dean to lay on his side, facing their brothers. He slotted himself behind the human.

“Is this better?” He purred against Dean’s neck. Dean shivered and nodded, and Gabriel once again lined himself up. “Breathe, baby. I promise, I won’t let it hurt. Not even for a second.” Gabriel slowly pressed in, using his grace to ease the way and keep Dean from feeling anything but pleasure. Dean moaned low in his throat as Gabriel bottomed out. This angle prevented him from getting too deep, but it would also let him grind against Dean’s prostate easily. The former Trickster waited with unusual patience for Dean to adjust. Finally, Dean rocked his hips backwards. Gabriel peppered the back of Dean’s neck and shoulder with kisses and wrapped his arms securely around the human as he slowly rolled his hips, dragging another moan out of Dean’s chest. Dean laced his fingers into Gabriel’s and held on tightly as the pleasure started to mount.

The pair rocked together and watched Castiel and Sam, who had finally removed the cock ring from the black haired angel. Cas had obviously reached his breaking point and he arched desperately, crying out wordlessly as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. Sam held him through it, waiting until the aftershocks finally stopped before chasing his own orgasm. It didn’t take long before Sam buried his face against the younger angel’s neck and came deep inside him. Dean was almost certain that the words “I love you, Cas” were whispered, and an equally quiet “And I love you, Samuel” was breathed in response. The sight made his heart swell like the freaking Grinch at Christmas.

Gabriel watched the tender scene from over Dean’s shoulder and hummed in satisfaction. His little flock was growing closer and closer to completion. He put his back into his lazy thrusts, driving straight into Dean’s prostate with every pass. Dean writhed in his arms, riding the edge but not quite falling over. The Archangel tried to shift his hand down to help Dean get that last little push, but the human refused to let go of his arm and clutched it even tighter to his chest. Cas finally seemed to take note of the activities on the other side of the bed and carefully disentangled himself from Sam, sliding across the short distance so that he was nose to nose with Dean. He wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock and worked it expertly.

“It’s ok, Dean. We’re here. We’ve got you.” The younger angel whispered to his mate, so close to Dean’s lips that he could feel the heat of Castiel’s breath. Dean gave a low moan that rose higher and higher until it broke off in a whine as he came, soaking Castiel’s fist and the blanket under them. His vision faded around the edges and he closed his eyes against it, letting the waves of pleasure swamp him completely. Gabriel followed him in the same instant, drawn to completion by the scalding hot clench of Dean’s muscles around him.

When the older pair opened their eyes, Castiel was painting Sam’s lips with his brother’s fluids. Dean gave a shocked sputter and Gabriel laughed in surprise.

“It’s always the quiet ones!” He chuckled when both little brothers blushed violently, but neither drew away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more unrepentant smut, this time Gabe/Cas, with just the teensiest hint of Wincest if you squint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story refuses to leave me the hell alone. I sat down to work on the Songs 'verse, and what do I get? Angelcest in the Impala. Whatever. I'm gonna post it anyways. Enjoy.

A 1967 Chevy Impala wasn’t designed to comfortably fit four grown men, three of whom are over six feet tall. With both Winchesters and their angels piled in, it was a tight fit. Dean and Sam were up front because Sam needed the extra leg room to fit his moose-like frame as comfortably as possible, so Castiel and Gabriel were relegated to the back seat. It was lucky that the two angels had no real sense of personal space, because they were nearly sitting on top of each other.

 

Gabriel was fifteen kinds of distracted by the being pressed against his side from shoulder to hip. Try as he might, the only thing he could focus on was the memory of the fierce, possessive kiss they had shared before they had been distracted by the human half of their new flock. Gabriel hadn’t even been able to respond properly out of shock, and was definitely regretting that. He had gotten a wonderful view of the younger angel’s body over the last twenty-four hours and was burning to see it up close and personal. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his body reacted to the images searing through his memory.

 

Beside him, Castiel had certainly taken note of the older angel’s growing discomfort. He smirked and glanced at the front seat for a moment. Dean was focused on driving, and Sam had his nose jammed in a book. Perfect. He inched impossibly closer to the Archangel and began toying with his hair, running his fingers through the golden locks. Gabriel sighed softly and melted into the touch. Castiel’s smirk grew wider and he gently tugged Gabe’s hair, drawing him in for a brain-melting kiss. It was slow and intense, the sort of kiss that promised all sorts of ecstasy to come. 

 

With the Winchesters still oblivious, Cas decided to push his luck. He cupped Gabriel’s cheek in his palm for a moment, then tilted the other angel’s chin up so he could kiss and nibble the column of his throat. Gabriel hissed and let his head fall back against the window and Cas pressed the advantage, climbing completely into Gabriel’s lap and straddling him. He bucked his hips, rubbing his erection against the bulge in the Trickster’s jeans.

 

“Fuck, Cassie…” Gabriel whined softly. Castiel’s questing fingers found their way under the worn T-shirt Gabriel was sporting -he noted that it was one of Sam’s- and tweaked the older angel’s nipple. Gabriel squeaked, which finally drew the attention of the two humans. Sam’s head snapped around so fast that he might have given himself whiplash and Dean’s eyes flew up to the rearview mirror.

 

“Oh fuck no, no desecrating my Baby!” Dean sputtered. Castiel leveled his very best ‘I will fucking smite you’ glare at his mate.

 

“Drive, Dean.” The Seraph ground out, his voice a full octave lower than normal. Dean blinked in shock but turned his attention back to the road. Every few seconds, his eyes flicked back to the mirror. Sam was still unabashedly staring as Castiel shifted down the seat and started working Gabriel’s button and fly open. 

 

“Shit…!” The Archangel gasped when Cas swallowed his cock down without preamble. Dean nearly swerved off the road before straightening the car back out. Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek to try to muffle his cries of pleasure, but Cas just took that as a challenge and pulled out all the stops. The blowjob was wet and sloppy, and the younger angel worked the older’s cock with all the skill of a porn star. He slurped it down and laved at the base with his tongue before pulling back with an obscene pop. A moment later, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, drawing a bead of precum out, which he eagerly lapped up. 

 

Gabriel gave up all pretense of being quiet when he heard a low moan from the passenger’s seat. If Sam wanted a show, he was going to get one. He arched his back and bucked up into Castiel’s welcoming mouth. His fingers tangled into Cas’s short black hair and pulled, drawing a snarl from the younger angel. Castiel seemed to catch on quickly and he tapped Gabriel’s hip, giving him permission. The Archangel eagerly fucked into his younger brother’s mouth, putting the angel’s lack of a gag reflex on display. 

 

In the front seat, Sam moaned louder and palmed himself through his far-too-tight jeans before giving up on any sense of decency and shoving the restrictive garment down his hips so he could wrap his long fingers around his aching dick and pump slowly. With his eyes locked on the couple behind him, Sam didn’t notice that Dean was openly staring. With a loud curse, Dean wrenched the car off the highway and onto the first back road he saw, bringing his Baby to a screeching halt. He killed the engine and threw his seatbelt off so he could alternate between watching the couple in his back seat and hungrily tracking his little brother’s activities. A nasty voice in the back of his head pointed out just how fucking wrong this was, but he ruthlessly squashed it. He could panic later.

 

Behind the Winchesters, Gabriel had had enough of Castiel’s teasing. He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were both bare. He shoved the young Seraph backwards and straddled him, blatantly abusing his mojo as he instantly lubed and stretched himself so he could sink down on the other angel’s thick cock. 

 

“Holy fuck….” Sam hissed, squeezing the base of his own erection so he didn’t lose it too soon. Gabriel tossed his hair and smirked.

 

“That’s the idea!” The Trickster winked at the humans before fixing his attention on the being under him. He rode Cas hard and fast, throwing everything he had into driving his younger sibling wild. 

 

In the front seat, Sam was jacking himself in time with Gabriel’s motions. His free hand went down to cup his balls and he was rolling them gently between his fingers. “Fucking Christ!” Dean groaned as he finally gave in and wrenched his own jeans open. He slid his hand inside to toy with himself, not quite willing to openly jerk off two feet from his little brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“For shit’s sake, Dean. It’s ok. Do it.” Sam offered him a small but reassuring smile. The younger Winchester’s eyes rolled back as he found his rhythm and let the fire start to build in his gut. Dean huffed but obeyed, drawing his shaft out of the confines of his jeans and starting to work himself in earnest. Without even realizing it, he fell into sync with Sam, and together they climbed higher and higher as they watched the angels. 

 

Gabriel leaned down and suckled at Castiel’s left nipple, twisting the right one between his fingers. Cas bucked hard, rocking the car on it’s springs, and howled in pleasure. Gabe gleefully repeated the motion on the other nipple, getting another loud cry. 

 

“Come on, Cassie… you can do better than that.” Gabriel goaded, and Castiel’s eyes flashed when he gripped the Archangel’s hips and executed a flip that just plain defied the laws of physics. With his elder sibling on his hands and knees, Cas started pounding into him. The force he was putting into the thrusts set the car rocking again, and the other angel howled in ecstasy when his prostate was ruthlessly pounded. 

 

“Fuck! Fucking hell! Just like that, Cas!” Gabriel commanded, his true voice leaking through just a little as he raced towards orgasm. Cas was right behind him -literally and metaphorically- and he bit the Archangel’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he devolved into the sloppy, wild thrusts of a man right on the edge. With a half incoherent cry in Enochian, Castiel gave in and poured his release into the other angel’s ass. That set Gabriel off, who shot all over the seat under him, shaking violently. 

 

Sam was pounding into his own fist, gasping for breath, as he watched the angels ride out their shared orgasm. He was right on the edge, but Dean got there first. 

 

“Oh Shit… Sa…” His older brother’s face twisted in pleasure and he bit his lower lip in an attempt to muffle hiself. Sam gasped at what Dean had almost let slip. 

  
“Fuck! DEAN!” Sam screamed, and his vision went white.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFL gets even closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts edging into Wincest. Don't like it, don't read.

Falling into bed as a quartet rather than two pairs was easier than any of them would have ever thought. It was messy, and sometimes ridiculously funny, but they made it work. Sometimes they ganged up on one flockmate. Others, they swapped back and forth until it was hard to remember where one body ended and another began. But through it all, there was one permutation that was stubbornly avoided.

 

Gabriel cursed modern society in general -and John Winchester specifically- for creating the taboo that was preventing the full completion of their bond. He could see the want, hovering just under the surface. Sam was especially bad at masking his growing desire for his elder sibling. Dean obviously felt it too, but he kept it locked down better than Fort Knox. The Archangel cursed under his breath, wondering how he could get them to let go of the taboo and embrace the extent of their codependency. 

 

The opportunity presented itself in a rather shocking manner. Castiel had hijacked Sam’s laptop for some personal “research”, and decided to drop a bombshell on them over lunch.

 

“I want to take both of you.” The Seraph deadpanned between mouthfuls of hamburger. Dean choked on his beer.

 

“Wait, what?” He sputtered when he could breathe again.

 

“I've been researching and it seems physically possible with the correct preparation.” Castiel continued eating as though he were discussing the weather, not being penetrated by both Winchesters at once.

 

Gabriel gave a low whistle. “Damn, Cassie. You really prove that it's always the quiet ones who are the most deviant.” He wiped away an imaginary tear. “I'm so proud!” Sam shot him a withering glare before returning his attention to the younger angel.

 

“Cas, this is a huge step. And you know that Dean and I aren't exactly average sized.” He said carefully. Dean nodded, still trying to catch his breath and clear the alcohol from his sinuses. 

“I am aware. I still wish to attempt it.” Gabriel clapped him on the back. 

 

“That's the spirit, baby bro! If you want, I can help guide things. It's not like I haven't done it before.” Dean's eyes went even wider at the shorter man’s declaration. 

 

“Like, giving or receiving?” Dean choked out. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows in response.

 

“Let's put it this way, Dean-o: there is  _ very _ little that I haven't tried at least once.” Castiel actually rolled his eyes.

 

Sam glanced at his older brother, looking for approval or denial. Dean thought for a few moments before nodding. “If it'll make you happy angel, we can give it a try.” Cas started to say something but Dean cut him off. “BUT, I think we need some sort of safeword, so anyone who is uncomfortable can call it off.”

 

“That's pretty sensible.” The Archangel agreed. Inwardly, he was doing a gleeful dance- he was finally going to get the flock fully bonded! Plans were made, and their day went surprisingly normally considering how nervous everyone was about the coming evening. And if Gabriel seemed to be floating around on cloud nine, no one commented on it.

 

Evening came and went. The ragtag little flock enjoyed a light dinner, flown in from China via Angel Air. Gabriel put a kibosh on any and all alcohol. “We  _ really  _ don’t want anyone impaired while we do this.” Dean grumbled, wondering if he could sneak a mouthful of liquid courage, but the look that the Archangel shot him said he would end the elder Winchester if he messed this up for Cas. Castiel turned the Puppy Eyes up to eleven -and damn Sam for teaching him that trick-, and Dean quickly found himself in front of the library’s fireplace, shirtless and flat on his back on a pile of blankets.

 

Cas straddled his mate’s lap, grinding his denim-clad erection against Dean’s. He leaned down to capture the other man’s lips in a steamy kiss. Behind him, Sam was fumbling with the buttons of the angel’s shirt. Sam popped the last button and drew the shirt off of Castiel’s shoulders, peppering kisses across the newly exposed skin. Cas groaned and leaned back against the human’s equally bare chest, twisting so he could kiss him in turn.

 

“We’ve got...to...get you...really worked up... _ ah!  _ And open...” Sam murmured between kisses, grinding against the angel’s ass to emphasize his point. Cas nodded enthusiastically and clicked his fingers. Three sets of jeans vanished abruptly, getting a startled laugh from Sam and a grateful groan from Dean.

 

“You're so adorable when you're blindingly horny, Cassie.” Gabriel chuckled from his spot on the nearby armchair. He had insisted on being on the sidelines to offer assistance as needed. Dean had called him a “fucking voyeur”, which was met with nothing but a dark laugh. 

 

Sam traced his fingers down the angel’s spine and nibbled at his earlobe. Cas gave a full-body shudder. He rocked back against Sam’s groin before grinding down on Dean, getting synchronized moans. 

 

“Please....” The Seraph ground out. Gabriel produced a bottle of lube from nowhere and passed it to his mate, who coated his fingers and enthusiastically started worming one digit into his brother’s mate. Castiel took it easily and rocked backwards again, impatient for more.

 

Dean sat up so he could wrap his arms around his angel’s shoulders. “Easy, Angel. We’ll get there. We have to take this slowly.” Cas made an impatient noise, so Dean pulled him into a languid kiss to distract him a bit. Meanwhile, Sam was diligently working a second finger in with the first. He angled his fingers into Cas’s prostate for a moment, grinning ferally when the angel bucked and groaned. 

 

In his chair, Gabriel hummed approvingly. He cupped his cock through his jeans for a little friction as he surveyed the proceedings. Sam threw him a wink just as he pressed a third finger into Castiel’s ass and began pumping and stretching him in earnest. Finally, he withdrew his fingers. Cas whimpered softly at the loss.

 

“Who do you want first, baby?” Dean asked softly. Cas hesitated, looking torn.

 

“I'd recommend Dean. He's girther, it'll be easier to get Sam in second.” The former Trickster piped up. He had unbuttoned his fly and was stroking himself with a loose grip, just toying with the swollen head. Sam eyed it hungrily.

 

“ _ Tsk, tsk. _ Sammy, you need to focus on baby bro over there. I'm just here for support.” The golden eyed man scolded his mate teasingly. “Go on, Cassie. Mount up!” 

 

Obediently, Cas straddled Dean’s thighs and sank down onto his cock in one slow, slick glide. Dean swore under his breath and pulled his mate in for a rough, sloppy kiss. “Fuck, Angel… you feel so good.” He hissed.

 

Sam kept his hands on Cas, first dancing his fingers up and down the other man’s sides, then sneaking around to toy with his nipples. Castiel twisted around to kiss him as well as he could without breaking the slow, rolling rhythm he and Dean were developing. Gabriel watched carefully for several minutes, trying to gauge when Cas was relaxed enough for the next step.

 

“Ok, Samoose. Try working a fingertip in there.” His voice was pitched low and soft to avoid breaking the spell they were weaving together. Sam nodded and gently pressed between the younger angel’s shoulders, guiding him to lay against Dean’s chest. Dean immediately caught on and wrapped Cas in his arms to hold him steady. With more lube coating his fingers, Sam teased at the angel’s rim. He ghosted his fingers across the point where Cas and his brother were joined, groaning low in his chest as he did so.

 

“Fuck, Dean… holy shit you should see this.” He breathed, letting the tip of one long finger just barely catch inside the angel’s hole. Cas moaned appreciatively and let himself relax completely to ease the process. Ever so slowly, Sam worked his index finger in to the second knuckle.

 

Dean cried out when he felt the calloused pad of Sam’s trigger finger grind against the head of his prick. It felt impossibly, sinfully good and all he could think about was how amazing those fingers would feel wrapped all the way around… his train of thought came to a screeching halt. No! This was the line. He could handle sharing Cas with his baby brother, but that was  _ it.  _ Then, Sam wiggled a second digit in alongside his cock and Dean's mind went back to blissful static. 

 

Off on the sidelines, Gabriel was watching with bated breath. “That's it, you're doing so well.” He purred. No one was sure who he was directing that towards, or if it even mattered. Soon, Sam had both fingers buried all the way and he was delicately scissoring them, trying to encourage Castiel’s body to accept more. Cas himself was whining and moaning in a desperate, almost broken tone, alternating between begging for more and incoherent cries. Sam obligingly pressed the tip of his ring finger in to join the other two. This one took longer. The Seraph’s rim was stretched so much farther than normal, and the younger Winchester was beginning to wonder if this was going to prove to be impossible after all.

 

Dean kept up his slow, deep thrusts, angling away from his angel’s prostate. He didn't want to make Cas come too early-that would ruin what they were trying for. He groaned again when he felt Sam’s fingers shift from flat to a triangle shape as the younger man tried to make room for his cock.

 

“Ok, Sam. Try for your thumb. That'll be the moment of truth. If we can't do that, he won't be able to take your cock too.” The Archangel coached. Sam withdrew his hand entirely to add more lube, earning a needy whine from the black-haired man. Dean rubbed his ribcage comfortingly.

 

“It's ok, babe. He’ll be right back, it's ok. You'll get your wish, I promise.” Dean soothed, his eyes locked on the angel’s. Cas nodded and drew in a shaky breath. Sam patted his hip with his clean hand.

 

“Here we go.” He whispered as he pressed four fingers into the angel’s hole at a glacial pace. Several heartbeats -an eternity- later, his knuckles were resting against the rim of Castiel’s passage. It was stretched so far that it was perfectly smooth, not a single wrinkle marring it. In perfect unison, all four men let out the breath they had been holding.

 

“De’...” Sam choked out, staring at his hand nearly disappearing into the angel alongside his elder brother’s cock. His fingers twitched, momentarily clasping around the achingly hard shaft. Dean cursed loudly.

 

“ _ Fuck! _ Sam, fucking son of a bitch!” He was breathing raggedly, trying to keep the rising fire under control. 

 

Gabriel got to his feet and joined them, gracefully dropping to kneel beside Cas. “Alright, boys. Dean, lean back on your hands and spread your legs. Sam, kneel between Dean’s knees, behind Cas. You're going to slide right in. This position will let Cassie have some control over depth.” He carefully guided the other three into place. “Go on, Sam.” The former Trickster’s voice was barely more than a whisper now. 

 

Sam added a little more lube to his already sopping hand and stroked himself a few times to make sure he was ready. Holding his breath, he carefully lined up and began to press in. 

 

“Oh shit…” Castiel gritted his teeth. 

 

“Hang in there, little brother. The head is the hardest part. If we can get that, we’re golden.” Cas nodded gamely and forcibly relaxed his body, leaning his full weight against Dean’s chest. Just when Sam was about to give up, the tip of his dick popped in. Cas moaned in an absolutely broken voice, shuddering from his sweat drenched hair all the way to the tip of his toes. 

 

“Oh God….” Sam gritted out as he pressed in. Dean nodded in agreement. Cas was impossibly tight around them, and he could feel Sam's pulsing shaft up against his own. Inch by inch, Sam pressed on until he was finally fully seated. Cas whimpered breathlessly, going utterly boneless against Dean’s chest.

 

The Archangel groaned and leaned in so he could press a kiss to Castiel’s soft, bite swollen lips. “That’s it, Cassie. You’re doing amazingly, little one. When you’re ready, try easing off of them just a bit. You’re not going to be able to move quickly, so just take it easy.” He coached quietly. Cas nodded, his expression blissful as he started rocking. The Winchesters guided him with hands on his hips and upper arms.

 

“You ok, Cas?” Dean’s voice sounded like he had been gargling with glass shards. The angel nodded, rolling his hips languidly. The incredibly tight stretch prevented them from moving at anything other than a glacial pace, but despite only being able to move a few inches at a time, all three were starting to spiral up together. Castiel had devolved into nothing but desperate moans and sobs. He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder and wept, begging for them to keep going even as he broke. Sam and Dean held him through it, letting him ride out the orgasm and supporting him when he collapsed after. 

 

Sam followed an instant later, drawn over the edge by the way Castiel’s passage clenched and pulsed around them. “Fuuu-uuuck….” He moaned, his back arching as he pumped rope after rope of cum into the angel riding him. Dean kept going, his own orgasm just out of reach. 

 

“De’...” Sam slurred. Dean met Sam’s eyes over Castiel’s shoulder. Sam gave him a cum-drunk smile and swayed forward, angling for a kiss. “De’, please…” Dean moaned softly, drawn inexorably towards his little brother. He had never been able to deny Sam anything, not even this.

 

“Sammy…” He breathed just before their lips met over Castiel’s shoulder. Sam sighed happily and shifted his left hand from Cas’s shoulder to Dean’s, trying to draw his big brother even closer. Dean stiffened, starting to panic and broke away. This was wrong, Sam is his  _ brother _ , they couldn’t be doing this! 

 

Gabriel instantly sensed the change in Dean’s emotions. “Dean, Dean listen to me. It’s ok. You can have this. There’s nothing wrong with love, no matter where it comes from. We’re a flock. You can have all of this, all of us. There’s no sin in consenting adults having a relationship like this.” He soothed, stroking his hand up and down Dean’s shoulder. Dean drew in a shuddering breath and nodded, opening his eyes. Sam was staring back at him, his expression wide open and so painfully terrified and hopeful that it made Dean want to sob.

 

“Come here, baby boy.” Sam’s eyes lit up and he dove forward for another kiss. Despite the fact that he was slowly going soft inside Cas, he bucked upwards again. Dean snapped his hips up once, twice, and finally the tension in his gut snapped and released. He choked and cried out, flooding Cas with another load of cum. 

 

The watching Archangel groaned and immediately started fisting his cock, stripping it as fast as he could. Within seconds, he was erupting all over his hand with a bitten off curse. Still panting, he clicked shaky fingers and instantly they were all clean and tucked under a comforter. Cas clambered over Dean to cuddle against the older angel’s chest. To fill the gap, Sam pressed himself against Dean’s side. Dean wrapped his arms around him and tucked his gargantuan little brother’s head under his chin, reminded very powerfully of all the nights he had spent guarding Sam against nightmares as kids. 

 

Sam snuffled his nose against Dean’s chest. “Love you, De’.” He whispered, hovering on the edge of sleep. Over the top of Castiel’s head, Gabriel gave him a rare genuine smile. Dean’s lips curved up in response.

  
“Love you too, Sammy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circle completes. For those who don't like metaphors: FULL BLOWN WINCEST.

Dean stretched his senses out, trying to identify the hand on his chest through the fingers over his eyes. The other three members of his flock had been taking turns teasing him for what felt like an eternity without touching where he wanted it most, and he was rapidly reaching the end of his patience. 

 

The hand on his right nipple moved from gentle caresses to a sharp pinch, and Dean hissed.

 

“Gabriel, you fucker....” He ground out, and the Archangel chuckled.

 

“Awww, poor Dean-o’s getting frustrated.” He gloated and Dean actually growled at him. “Should we have some mercy?” Off to his left, Dean heard a snicker that could only be his baby brother.

 

“I vote torture him him a little longer.” Sam laughed.

 

“Sadist.” Dean grumbled.

 

“Guilty as charged.” Dean moaned when Gabriel’s lips joined in on the nipple torment. He still hadn't heard a peep from Cas and was starting to wonder where the angel was. He got his answer when set of lips began making their way up his spine with open mouthed kisses. 

 

“Cas, baby… you’re not going to let them be mean to me, right?” Dean cajoled. The angel huffed a laugh against his flesh. 

 

“I fail to see how anything we are doing to you could be classified as ‘mean’.” Castiel deadpanned, and Dean cursed the day that his angel had finally grasped sarcastic humor. Cas slotted himself up against his mate, grinding his cock against the cleft of Dean’s ass. Dean immediately bucked back against him, hoping that things were finally going to get good. 

 

Dean felt the bed dip under his brother’s weight as Sam joined them. Gabriel shifted out of the way and Sam wrapped his arms around the older man. Dean shamelessly snuggled against Sam’s ridiculously broad chest, shaking a bit with pent-up arousal. The younger Winchester kissed his forehead, then slowly moved down to nuzzle at Dean’s neck. Dean hissed when he felt Sam’s teeth clench around the column of his throat. Sam lapped at the tender skin before moving farther down. He kissed and nipped his way down Dean’s chest, past his abs, and finally suckled a bruise over the other man’s right hip bone. Dean whined and bucked his hips. The tip of his cock brushed against Sam’s cheek, smearing precum across his skin, and the younger man chuckled 

 

Sam flicked his tongue out to collect another drip of fluid that welled up, drawing a hiss from the older man. Dean tangled his fingers into Sam’s long hair and tugged just a little. “Sammy…” He whispered. He felt Sam grin against his hip just before heat engulfed his cock. Dean threw his head back against Castiel’s chest with a low groan. “Fuck, yes.” He hissed through clenched teeth. Sam happily laved at the swollen head of his brother’s cock.

 

Sam seemed to take special pleasure in driving Dean wild as he suckled the tender underside of the other man’s dick. He dipped his tongue into the slit, hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on the crown, and suddenly swallowed him down the root. Dean’s fingers clenched in Sam’s hair and he slowly began guiding the younger Winchester’s movements, fucking into that incredible heat with long, languid thrusts. Sam moaned appreciatively and tightened his grip on his older brother’s hips.

 

Over the human’s shoulders, Gabriel met Cas’s eyes. The angels shared a truly wicked grin and Gabriel dropped down, licking a stripe right across Sam’s exposed hole. Sam shrieked around Dean’s cock, drawing a growling whine from the other man when his throat clenched around the stiff flesh. Sam pulled away and shot a glare at his mate, who whistled innocently. He didn't fool anyone.

 

“Goddammit Gabe…” Sam growled. 

 

“John-Winchester-dammit, Sam.” Gabriel mocked, his eyes glowing with mirth. Sam and Dean turned matching bitchfaces on the Archangel. Frustrated by the sudden lack of attention being paid to his cock, Dean yanked Sam’s hair. Sam’s eyes rolled back and he groaned low in his chest.

 

“Oh,  _ that's  _ interesting.” Dean chuckled darkly and pulled again. Sam’s dick jerked as he moaned even louder, letting the older Winchester drag him back down by his long locks. Sam obediently returned to pleasuring the other man with his mouth while Gabriel teased at his hole, working his mate open.

 

Dean gasped for breath when Sam did something particularly wicked with his tongue. “Holy fuck, Sammy… so good… shit, I want to fuck you so bad, baby boy.” He babbled. Dean hissed when Cas sank his teeth into his shoulder, leaving a perfect imprint behind. Sam moaned wantonly and nodded, bucking backwards onto Gabriel's fingers to hurry the prep along. Gabriel obligingly pressed a third finger in and worked quickly to stretch the young human open. The instant he pulled his fingers out, Sam was wrenching away from Dean’s cock. He spun around and braced his hands on the headboard, arching his back to present his ass enticingly. Dean gave a broken sort of moan and pressed himself against the long line of his brother’s back. He slid two fingers in to check Gabriel’s prep job and couldn't resist teasing at Sam's prostate for a moment before lining himself up. He drew in a shuddering breath.   
  
"Sam... my Sammy...." he whispered as he pushed in. Both brothers moaned and Sam pressed back, slowly driving Dean deeper.   
  
"Yes, yours. Always been yours." Sam hissed through his teeth, his nails digging into the headboard. Dean clasped his hands over the other man’s, lacing their fingers together, and thrust experimentally. Sam keened as Dean sawed across his prostate. The younger brother bucked backwards again, seeking more, and Dean was all too happy to oblige. He started a slow, rolling rhythm that had him pressing against the bundle of nerves with every pass.    
  
"That's my baby boy. You feel so damned good, better than I ever dreamed. My Sammy." Dean buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, murmuring a steady stream of praise and endearments as he fucked into the younger man. Not to be left out, Gabriel dropped to his hands and knees perpendicular to the humans and wormed his way between Sam and the headboard so he could lavish attention on his cock. Sam whined and arched into the angel’s mouth before pressing back onto Dean's painfully hard dick.   
  
Castiel watched his flock with an indulgent smile, palming his length almost absentmindedly. He was entirely content to just watch the proceedings and bask in the glow of his lovers until Gabriel spit out Sam's cock and fixed him with a challenging smirk.   
  
"You gonna get in on this, Cassie?" The Archangel taunted, wiggling his rear to make his point crystal clear. Cas growled low in his chest and suddenly was behind the elder angel, pressing two fingers into Gabriel's hole. Gabriel choked on a moan.    
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're an ass, Gabriel?" Castiel growled, his voice low and dangerous. Whatever Gabriel's snappy retort would have been was lost in a scream as they younger angel pressed his free hand between the Trickster's shoulders. Gabriel's wings erupted into the visible plane. Cas instantly shifted both hands to the magnificent golden feathers, seeking out and finding the small oil glands at the base of each wing. Gabriel screeched under the assault on the sensitive knots. Castiel ignored him and continued milking them until he had a palm full of oil. The cloying scent of cotton candy filled the air and both Winchesters moaned in unison. 

 

Intrigued by the way the humans reacted to the sight and scent of Gabriel’s wings, Cas brought his own out of their pocket dimension, giving his raven-black feathers a shake to settle them. Dean was damned near salivating at the sight of Castiel’s wings. Cas maintained eye contact with the elder Winchester as he drove his oil slick fingers back into the Archangel under him. With his free hand, he milked his own oil gland. He shuddered at the pleasurable thrill that tore through him, not unlike how it felt to stroke his cock to thoughts of Dean. He returned to prepping Gabriel with his own wing oil and smirked at just how dirty and taboo that particular act was. Not that either angel gave a damn.

 

Gabriel groaned in frustration. “Come on, Cassie! Get with the program!” He wheedled, trying to annoy the Seraph into action. Castiel’s eyes flashed.

 

“Shut the hell up, Gabriel.” Cas snarled and slammed home in one sharp thrust, causing Gabriel to wail. Every return thrust was met with another loud cry until Dean snatched one hand away from Sam's and tangled it into the Archangel’s golden hair.   
  
"I agree with Cas. Be quiet, already." Dean grunted and forced the Trickster’s mouth back to Sam's cock. Gabriel moaned around the obstruction in his mouth, causing Sam to shiver. Dean left his fingers wound into Gabe’s hair in case he got any ideas about being lippy again.

 

In counterpoint to his thrusts, Castiel’s talented fingers milked the Archangel’s oil glands for more of the sweet smelling liquid. The amber fluid combined with the Seraph’s own on his fingers. Cas’s oil was darker and the scent was reminiscent of sandalwood. Never pausing in his punishing thrusts, Cas leaned towards Sam and traced his lips with the oil. The younger human moaned and laved at the offering, gathering every drop on his tongue before turning to kiss Dean over his shoulder, sharing the angel’s combined taste with the other man. Dean echoed Sam’s moan and plundered his younger brother’s mouth for more of the taste. Encouraged by their positive reaction, Cas smeared both men’s chests with more of the mixed oil, scent marking both of them.   
  
All four men moved together, and the thrust-push-glide between them had them all racing for the edge. Underneath the indescribable pleasure of finally claiming what had always been his, Dean could feel an itch, the sense that something wasn't quite right just yet. It was hard to think past the amazingly tight clench of Sam around him or the beautiful noises the others were making. Finally, he understood.   
  
"Cas..." Dean would deny until he dying breath that his voice was a wrecked whimper. The Seraph’s eyes snapped up, and he seemed to instantly realize what Dean wanted. His wing reached out, folding around Dean and Sam's shoulders. Like a switch being thrown, the tickle in Dean’s mind fanned into a flame and the full flock-bond connection sparked to life for the first time. The pleasure each man was feeling folded over and combined with that of the others, becoming a feedback loop of blinding heat, overwhelming them all at once. 

 

Moments -or an eternity- later, the group collapsed to the mattress in a tangle of limbs and sweaty bodies. They traded languid kisses and gentle touches as they came down. No words were necessary, they could feel every flicker of thought and emotion from each other through their newly formed bond. Dean imagined that it was a thread, a rope of Grace and light and soul binding them all together. Gabriel mentally huffed a laugh at the imagery. A quick finger snap later, and they were all clean, warm, and under the blankets. With Sam tucked under his chin, Gabriel at his back, and Castiel’s arm looped over the other angel to touch the brand on his shoulder, Dean was content and at peace for the first time in forever.

 

Sam snuffled his nose against Dean’s tattoo. Dean kissed his forehead, his lips twisted up into an adoring smile.

  
“Happy Birthday, Dean.”

Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm so so soooo sorry that this final chapter took this long. Life...well, life went to Hell. I've got it under control now, but it was a rough few weeks. Thank you all for your kind comments, encouragement, and patience. I'm pretty sure this story is done now (yeah, yeah.... I said that 4 chapters ago and we see how THAT turned out!), but I've got plot bunnies nipping at my heels for other things. Love you all!


End file.
